


Catching a Falling star

by PomieR



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Celebrities, Multi, Normal Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomieR/pseuds/PomieR
Summary: Jihoon is just a normal graduating student until he met Soonyoung and just by that, his world had a 180° turn.





	Catching a Falling star

It all started with a simple question from the lady at the convenience store. I just finished writing my review for my exam tomorrow and I decided to get some coffee first at the store right in front of my condominium building before memorizing all of it. I was holding a 1000 peso bill since I just withdraw my allowance and did not bring my coin purse with me. 

 

“Do you have a smaller bill, sir?” She asked, troubled because of the bill that I gave her when my coffee was only 26 pesos. 

I apologized and told her that I did not have any smaller bill with me right now. She then checked her cash drawer and counted what is left inside. I saw her scratch the back of her head while counting her bills the second time.

 

“Let me,” the man said behind me and we both looked. He was wearing a black hoodie and underneath it was a black cap with a matching mask. If he did not have a hundred peso bill in his hand I would have thought that he wanted the money that the lady is counting for the third time. 

 

“Yes, sir!” I did not get the chance to disagree and the lady already punched the items that the man wanted to buy. It was a total of 96 pesos and the lady was so happy to give the change to the man. I was just standing there, still shocked that the lady really let the guy pay for my coffee and came back to my senses when the lady gave me the 1000 bill with my coffee. I glared at the lady and run after the guy which was already waiting for the light to turn green.

 

“Hey!” I called him and he did not even give me a look. I stood beside him and thanked him for my coffee. After I realized what I’ve said, I quickly explained that I am going to pay him back for sure.

 

“No need.” He blatantly said and started walking when the green was on. 

 

“No, I insist. I don’t even know you and I don’t want to be rude so just let me pay you back.” I was almost running after him. He is definitely taller than me. His legs are longer which makes him walk faster. He’s wearing black pants and black socks with slippers on. His hoodie has this small white brand at the front and it was oversized. We went inside the elevator and he pressed his floor number. 

 

_ 23rd, we live on the same floor. How come I’ve only seen him now?  _

 

The elevator door closed and when it started to move, I heard the fake cough that made me look at him. 

 

“what floor are you going to?” he asked and aimed at the buttons waiting for my answer.

 

“23rd too. just tell me what room you are so I can pay you back” I said smiling, proud that I now have a way to pay him back. 

 

I heard a sarcastic laugh from him and he looked at me with an unreadable expression. His eyes looked tired, beautifully brown but tired. there is also a hint of irritation and.. disgust.

 

“can you just give me some privacy and live me alone already???” he said, almost shouting. I did not know how to react, I was just shocked at how pissed off he looks right now. He looked down and removed his mask angrily.

 

I looked again at his eyes and exhaustion is still visible, but the irritation was replaced by sadness. I can see a hint of water in his eyes and even though his eyes and nose are a little red, he still looks good.

 

“I-I W-What do you mean?” I struggled, not knowing if me getting shocked is the reason behind it or because of how gorgeous he was.

 

“Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about! You are just like one of those crazy fans that follow me around! I already said that I don't want to do it anymore okay!?! Stop harassing me already!” he said, almost begging.

 

“No, I really don't know what you mean. I really do live here!” I explained but it seems like he did not want to hear any of it. 

 

_ *ping* _

 

When the elevator door opened he walked out without looking and I just watched him there, dumbfounded with what the hell he got angry about and how heavenly he looked with his sad eyes.

 

“Sir? Are you alright?” I got back to my senses and saw myself on the ground floor again. The guard here knows who I am since I've lived here for four years already. 

 

“Yes! I am, sorry.” I shook my head and looked at the guard with a smile. He let go of the elevator door that he was holding and pressed my floor for me. I thanked him and went down when it reached my floor. I scanned the hallway first for any signs of him. When I saw that everything was good, I went straight to my room and closed it. I did not know what he got angry about but somehow it felt like I'm the one to blame. I threw the thought away from my head and went inside my room. I remembered that I still have an exam tomorrow and that is already enough to forget the beautiful sadness that I saw. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

“Jihoon!” I heard Seungcheol, my best friend, call me when I went out of my classroom. I just finished taking my last prelim exam and I'm sure he's going to invite me to some party again. 

 

“Yeah?” I fixed my bag on my shoulders and faced him who was still catching his breath for running. Seungcheol is indeed good looking He has his black hair down with a little bit of gel in the front. His skin is pale that makes his pink and plum lips stand out. He is also the captain of the football team and that explains his rather large built. 

 

“I just came from my building--” I cut him off with a hit on his head. The Engineering building is literally on the other corner of the campus which is really far from here. 

 

“What was that for?” he asked while scratching the part of the head that I hit. 

 

“If you came here for something useless I'm going to hit your head again.” I started to walk towards the exit of our building. This is the conservatory of music building and I am on my 4th year of college.

 

I heard his laugh behind me and soon enough he's already walking beside me. 

 

“Guess who's going to a party tonight?” He asked while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I glared at him and rolled my eyes. 

 

“Definitely not me Seungcheol.” I've been suffering for the past two weeks for the prelims and all the deadlines and today is my first day off, I'm not going to stress myself by going to a party. I tried to walk faster but the fact that he is taller than me does not give me an advantage. 

 

“No, this is a different party I promise. It's not related to our University. It's a birthday party with my friend and he invited me.” He looked so happy when he said the word  _ friend.  _ I looked at him and I saw a little blush on his cheeks. 

 

“Is it Jeonghan?” He's been talking about him for the past 2 months and I know how whipped Seungcheol is for him. They met at a party and ever since then they've been seeing each other. But just like what he said, they're just  _ friends  _ because Jeonghan is a famous model and he cannot give up his career now. Not for Seungcheol.

 

He nodded shyly and I let out a sigh. Seungcheol has been sleeping around for the past 3 years that we've been here in the university but this is the first time that I have seen him like this. 

 

“Please? I know you don't like going to parties and stuff but can you just come with me? I can't go there by myself you know, I know all of the people there are successful and well known and well, I'm just a graduating college student.” One of the things that I envied about Seungcheol is his confidence and that is also why people adore him. But seeing him like this just makes me realize how in love he is for Jeonghan. 

 

“Okay, fine. Just tell me what time and where.” I said giving up. 

 

“Oh my god! Thank you, Ji!” He shouted and hugged me

 

“You are so stupid you know that? “ 

 

“I know..” He said softly. He then let go of me and said goodbye, happily.

 

Don't get me wrong though. I don't have any feelings for Cheol. He's just like a family to me. We've been friends since we were 6 and I think that is enough to count him as one of my family. 

 

I went straight to my condominium and decided to sleep first since the party starts at 7 pm and it's only 1 pm. I took a shower and went straight to bed without eating anything because I figured that all I'm going to do at the party is eat and judge people so I should probably enjoy my sleep now and eat later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not so much for this chapter. I'm still figuring out how this story goes so I'm going to probably add more tags as the story goes. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter!
> 
> !!!!!ON HOLD !!!!!


End file.
